thecollectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirrormask
Mirrormask was a roleplay done by Liz and Cory sometime between 2008-2009 at college campus. The story was completed. Plans were made to continue the roleplay into a second season, but nothing ever came of those plans. The Beginning Mirrormask follows the tale of two siblings living together with their father. Chris, age 19, is the only son of the family and the only one taking care of the house and his sister. Between trying to get into college and keep food in the fridge, he has a lot of responsibilities at such a young age. His younger sister, Ema, is 9 and still in elementary school. Ema loves to draw and usually gives Chris the job of tacking all her images onto her bedroom wall. These walls at the start of the roleplay are plastered like wallpaper, completely covering up the original colors of her room. She keeps each wall a different themed "world" and loves coming up with tales and adventures for each of her element based countries. Her last image was of a bowl with multiple colored liquid inside of it. The last of the household is their father. Ever since the death of Chris and Ema's mother, their father just couldn't seem to let go. He often gets drunk, sometimes not showing up at home until odd hours of the morning and most the time with a new dent in the car. He's been keeping his unemployment a secret from Chris until recent and is the most careless person of the house. Everything changes when Chris comes home one day to the house a mess. He finds Ema crying in her room, her drawings torn from the wall and bruises on her body. He runs to the kitchen only to find that, in her defense, Ema had stabbed their drunken father. After a minute of wondering if he should call an ambulence, Chris does but vows to move out of the house with Ema. This vow is what causes them after a day of browsing for homes to meet with a mysterious elderly woman named Theresa. Theresa takes them to her home, which she claims is for sale. She gives them a grand tour before taking them to the attic, where a bowl of clear tea sat with rainbow effects, giving them the illusion they were shining off multiple colors. Having drank the tea earlier, when the two look into the bowl, what was once confusion turns into concern when Chris sees Ema pass out. Shortly after, he blacks out as well. When the siblings wake, they find themselves in a whole new world covered in snow. One chase scene away from these hills shaped like heads with trees for hair as Hyllys later, they dive into an underwater kingdom where breathing is possible and an invisible castle awaited the start of their journey through this unknown world. Background of the World The world Chris and Ema stumble upon has no name, but consists of four nations. Each nation is based around a different element - Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. The first nation Chris and Ema encounter is the Water nation. The Water Nation The Water nation exists on two types of lands -- underwater and on snowy plains. Chris and Ema land on the snowy plains, but it's what the inhabitants of the Water Nation call "Hyllys Season." During a certain time, it's the Hyllys breeding period and all Water Nation buildings are transported underwater and sealed off by a thin layer of ice on the lake. When underwater, the Water Nation castle is clear, as it's made completely of water, making it almost invisible to the naked eye. Regardless of it's transparent nature, outsiders cannot see inside the castle unless they actually enter. The inside of the caster is decorated with snow and ice. However, nothing is slippery or cold. The property of the elements are altered to the point that they can bypass these minor details. The people of the Water Nation can be described as casual and curious. Mostly sea-creature type citizens, it wouldn't be out of the ordinary to see a sea monkey and electric eel hybrid married to a string ray with a mermaid tail, both with human features. The Earth Nation The next nation Chris and Ema venture to was the Earth Nation. Travelling through a tunnel that leads from water to surface, the Earth Nation consists of mostly rocky plain. The rocks float in the sky, some making shapes of bridges, other just there to leap across to. Buildings float upon the large boulders and so does this Nation's castle. Because the Water and Earth Nations are so close to one another, the use of plants is very common in both nations. Earth utilizes plantlife in a more decorative manner, especially as shown in their castle. In contrast by used in the same manner, the Water Nation shows their plantlife outside of the castle to give more beauty to the Nation lands. One notable aspect of the Earth Nation is their laid-back and, in some inhabitants, perverse attitudes towards life. While work is important, so is play and no Earth Nation citizen will deny this. The types of citizens you'll find easily in the Earth Nation would be combinations between bears, lions, tigers, elephants, and other stereotypically "strong" beasts. The Fire Nation The Fire Nation is the furthest nation from the Water Nation. Having to trek across rock and cliff, the small Fire Nation is surrounded by a lake of lava. This lava, while looking intimidating, is actually rather cool and even suitable to swim in. The lava is also considered a combination of the Fire and Earth Nation, making them suitable to be neighboring nations. The Nation as a whole seem to be one of two types - the military hard or the drunken idiots. Many inhabitants attempt at either being very introvert or extroverted, not much inbetween. Decorabtions and artifacts can be best considered as a blend between "tribal" and "oriental" culture. Citizens are very diverse compared to those of the other nations. Blends between all animals can be expected, thoug reptiles, such as salamanders, are the most common. The Wind Nation The last nation is the Wind Nation. Located high in the skies, it's very difficult to navigate if you cannot fly. All buildings are mostly made of marble, though because the Earth Nation is the furthest away, they don't have many structures. Most citizens are types of winged creatures, specifically birds. They are also the intelligence of the world, thus making them feel higher then everybody else. The inhabitants are very snobby and belittle all they find lesser. The Fabled Spirit Nation There is also a fabled fifth nation that is rumored to exist outside of the world of the four nations. This fifth nation is considered the Spirit Nation. The Spirit Nation has never been seen by any but those who do believe, believe it is where the Goddess of the World resides with the one whom is the closest to her. The Mages Each nation is controlled, governed, and protected by one of the four mages. Each mage harnesses the power of their element and uses its abilities. For example, the reason the ice is not slippery and the snow is not cold in the Water Nation is due to the Water Mage. The Water Mage can control the properties with a single thought, bending her element to her every whim. To select a new mage, the current mage must bare at least one child. That child will then have to go through a series of three trials. These trials prepare their bodies and replaced the blood with that of their element. If two children are born, the oldest will perform the trials first. If that child is not to be the mage, then the child will die and the next must complete the trials. The rumors about the Spirit Nation continue on to speculate that there is also a Spirit Mage. The Spirit Mage is the rumored "closest one to the Goddess" but there has never been any proof of such a nation, let alone mage.